Teaching the Young Mechs
by theomegastorm
Summary: Arcee doesn't think Smokescreen's very good at being a team player. She decides to teach him some lessons about teamwork. WARNING! Contains interfacing.
1. Planning and Pleasure

This is a sequel to Comforting Bumblebee. Despite this, I doubt anyone who hasn't read that will be very confused, should you choose not to read it. I hope you enjoy this story.

**WARNING! Contains interfacing.**

**Chapter 1: Planning and Pleasure.**

Two weeks had passed since the arrival of Smokescreen. Within the base, Arcee and Bumblebee talked of recent events as they made their way down the corridor.

"Yes we have the Iacon files but all getting rid of Airachnid's done is hand Megatron an army of super-soldiers. We may as well let her go and let the Decepticons and Insecticons fight it out." Arcee complained. "It's like everything we do being countered by something else."

"Yeah, the two Con factions would destroy each other. Along with half the world while fighting each other." Bumblebee noted in his electronic beeps.

At least there would be half a world left free. If Megatron beats us with the Insecticons, he'll conquer the entire Earth." Arcee pointed out.

"Well, at least Smokescreen's proving to be capable." Bumblebee reminded her, trying to find something to be positive about.

Arcee rolled her eyes. "Like that means a thing. He may be both skilled and smart but he's still self centered." She complained then added. "Just like cliff." Hanging her head downwards.

"Hey, he just needs a bit of training." Bee said, trying to pull the conversation away from Arcee's fallen partner as quickly as possible.

"I know but he's really stubborn. Just because of a bit of luck, he won't give up the idea he's destined for greatness, above the rest of us." Arcee said.

They reached Arcee's quarters. Arcee entered in the code to unlock the door and the two entered, locking the door behind them.

"And' it's not like we haven't tried." Arcee reminded Bumblebee. They sat on the bed together. Bumblebee removed Arcee's chest cover. He looked at Arcee's large breasts. The teenage Autobot loved Arcee's breasts. He placed his hands on them and squeezed them. Arcee moaned as Bumblebee began to massage them.

"Mmm, that's it." She said. "Just forget about it." Bumblebee told her in his electronic beeps and gave her nipples a gentle tug, making Arcee yelp. "Ooh, I want to but I can't shake the worry that Smokescreen's gonna get himself killed." Arcee explained, barely managing to fight back the urge to moan after every other word as Bumblebee kept pleasuring her breasts. He removed his cover and let his rod spring forth. Arcee wrapped a hand around the sizable rod and began stroking it to ensure it was completely up. "I don't think I could stand to lose another friend." She stated before bending down to take Bumblebee into her mouth. Bumblebee's head fell back as Arcee's lips moved along his length and her tongue circled his tip. It was several moments before he said anything else.

Bumblebee, despite only being the Cybertronian equivalent of a 16 year old, was a survivor of one of the greatest wars in Cybertronian history. And his youth made him one of the few bots on team Prime who had felt trauma on a similar level to Arcee's. This made the teenager one of the few Arcee felt she could truly open up to.

"He does act a lot like Cliff did. If you weren't worried about his safety, I'd be surprised you don't get along with him." Bee eventually buzzed.

Arcee let Bee out of her mouth. "I know. If it wasn't for that, I'd probably be fragging him." Arcee said as she removed her other cover before getting onto her hands and knees in front of bee, ready to be taken. Bumblebee needed no more encouragement and slid his rod in. Arcee gasped as the teenage Autobot began to thrust into her.

"NNGH! Now that would encourage him to be a team player." He joked as he rode his friend.

"Aah. Bee, that's i, it." Arcee exclaimed.

"What? Frag Smoke to get him to be a team player." Bee asked, not certain what else she could have gotten from what he said.

"Well Smokescreen is a teenager and a bit reckless. It could work." Arcee said, surprising Bumblebee. She actually meant that?!

Bee ran his hands over Arcee's ass. "Well you could get people to do whatever you want with this ass." Bee joked.

Arcee laughed. "Hope you're right." She said.

With the conversation over, Bumblebee rode Arcee hard, causing her to moan even louder as he pounded her port. Arcee began to buck against him. Bee grunted as he felt the pressure start to build up in his rod. "I'm almost there!" He called. "Me too!" replied Arcee who could feel her overload building up inside of her. Bumblebee stared at her ass and watched his rod moving in and out of her port. He felt the sight send him over the edge.

"HERE IT COMES!" shouted Bumblebee just before he shot his transfluid into Arcee. That was all it took to set Arcee off who screamed as she began to overload, coating Bumblebee's pole with hot fluid, intensifying his overload as he shot his seed into Arcee, filling her up. They rode each other for ages as they exchanged fluids. Eventually their overloads began to fade.

Bumblebee bent his legs back and lay against the berth, pulling Arcee with him. He then moved his legs into a more comfortable position. Arcee rested against Bee. After a moment, Bumblebee pulled his cord out, letting his seed leek from Arcee. She rubbed her midsection where she could feel some of the sixteen year old's hot seed still within her. The two lay there. Completely content enjoying the blissful aftermath of their overload.

I hope you enjoyed. Feedback welcome.


	2. Examination

**Chapter 2: Examination**

Smokescreen sat with Bumblebee in the main room of the Autobot base. Optimus and Arcee were out on patrol, Bulkhead was in his room resting, still recovering from the incident with Hardshell and Ratchet was off in the back of the base, going through storage rooms for a tool he needed.

"Then I leaped from him onto Fowler's jet just as he crashes into the ground." Said Bumblebee.

"Whoa, seriously? You did that?!" Smokescreen said in amazement.

"Yep, when we looked at the crash site, Skyquake was dead." Bumblebee told him.

"Wow. You killed one of the fiercest Decepticon warriors."

Bumblebee stood up. "Well, I should be heading back to my room." He said.

Just then, Arcee drove through the entrance and transformed, raising her arms and stretching. "Scrap that was a long drive." Arcee groaned. Smokescreen caught himself checking her out. He hated himself for being attracted to someone who clearly hated him. Arcee walked up to a computer panel, facing away from him. She groaned again as she bent over the panel, stretching her body forwards. Smokescreen almost drooled over the sight of Arcee's ass sticking right out at him. He would swear she was doing this on purpose.

After doing something with the computer, Smokescreen didn't know or care what, Arcee walked off back to her quarters with Bumblebee. Smokescreen's eyes following her as she left the room. Arcee and Bee walked til they got back to Arcee's quarters and could lock the door.

"Well?" Arcee asked Bumblebee.

"Smoke checked you out all right. That little show had his eyes welded to you." Bumblebee stated.

Arcee grinned. "So he is interested. Good."

"So now what?" Bumblebee asked. "You gonna walk up to him and strip down?" He joked.

"Basically the same thing worked for you." Arcee noted.

Bumblebee couldn't tell if she was serious. "You were comforting me." He pointed out.

"Ah, so I need to find a way to make a Decepticon mentally scar him for life without killing him." Arcee joked. At least Bee hoped she was.

"Trust me, that's not pleasant." Bumblebee stated sternly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend." Arcee said softly.

"I know." Bee said.

Arcee walked up to him. She kissed him lightly. Bumblebee turned away, groaning in frustration. "What?!" Arcee asked, confused as to what he was groaning about.

Bumblebee sighed his body drooping. "Every time we kiss, it reminds me that I don't have a mouth." He told her.

"Oh." Arcee said. In all their together, she had never realized this.

"Back on Cybertron it could have been fixed. My voice was irreparable but I'd at least have a mouth but NOOO!" Bumblebee buzzed, trying to shout. " There were sooo many newer casualties, I had to just wait. And I waited and waited until there was no Cybertron." He complained, trying to push out the beeps louder but he could barely go louder than normal.

Arcee looked at him. The only way she could tell he was angry was by his motions. She stepped closer to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Hey. HEY! Calm down." She said, wrapping her arms around him. "I know how you feel. Having something missing from your life that brings you such joy." Arcee reminded him.

"Sorry." Bee said.

Arcee smiled at him. "You may not have a voice but you've learned to compensate this by being really good with your hands. Your unarmed fighting skills are invaluable." Arcee pointed out, letting go of him, moving her arms away. "Although I think I benefit from your hands more than any other Autobot." She said in a more seductive tone. Bee looked at her quizzically and Arcee removed her chest plate.

Bumblebee looked down at Arcee's breasts and his spirit raised almost immediately. He raised his hands and squeezed them. Arcee gasped. He did so a bit harder than usual. He ran his thumb over the nipples. He did so several times, making Arcee moan softly.

"You're right. I can compensate." He said as he slowly moved onto the berth, pushing on Arcee's breasts to guide her on top of him.

He buzzed a laugh. "Maybe compensation is why you act so slutty." He suggested. Arcee felt a bit offended but since she'd accidentally reminded the young mech of his trauma, she'd decided to say nothing.

Once Arcee was on top of him, Bumblebee began to massage her breasts, skillfully running his hands over her them. Arcee moaned as he did. He squeezed her breasts hard, trying to prove to himself his lack of a mouth was compensated by his hands. He knew Arcee enjoyed roughness. Today, he was willing to risk hurting her. And Arcee was loving it. He ran his hands down her large breasts and gently tugged her nipples. Arcee yelped. The tiny bit of pain in her pleasure was turning her on immensely. She felt as though she was going to overload just from the breast massage she was receiving.

Bumblebee let go of Arcee's breasts and turned her around. He then removed her cover, revealing her soaking interface port. Bumblebee pushed two fingers into her, making Arcee yelp again. He began thrusting them in and out of her. Arcee moaned as he did. She looked at his cover and decided she should return the favor. Reaching out with her hands, she undid hi cover, revealing Bumblebee's big interface pole. Having not mass-shifted to compensate for having a much larger body than Arcee and being very hung, Bumblebee's rod was unbelievably massive

Arcee ran a tongue up Bumblebee's long pole. She flicked his tip, making him gasp. Bumblebee, in turn, rubbed a spot in her port he knew drove her wild. Arcee let out a loud moan. "Yes, just there." She called. Bumblebee kept rubbing it, making Arcee moan louder and louder. Arcee turned back to Bee's rod and began licking it as fast as she could.

Bumblebee worked hard fingering Arcee. She moaned as she licked Bee's rod as fast as she could. Arcee could feel an overload building up inside her. Seeing her worked had caused Bumblebee's rod to seep pre-transfluid, she licked up the purple liquid and took Bumblebee's entire tip into her mouth, hoping she could make him overload with her.

Arcee yelled as she then felt something knew. Bumblebee was forcing his entire fist into her. She squirmed as the larger mech pushed his fist in. Once it was all the way inside, Bumblebee began thrusting it. Arcee cried out as he fisted her. She no longer could concentrate enough to suck on him.

"OH-OOOOOH-OOO!" Arcee groaned as her climax crashed down upon her. Her fluids shooting onto Bumblebee's fist as he continued to work her. "Damn you!" She shrieked, thankful she wasn't facing him as she couldn't hide a huge smile.

As her overload died down, Bumblebee removed his fist from her port, watching her fluids drip from her port. Arcee weakly turned around. "You didn't let me get you off." She complained as she grabbed his fluid covered hand. She began to suck on his fingers, getting her fluids off it. Arcee let out a small cry as Bumblebee then sheathed his entire pole into her, having mass-shifted without her even noticing.

Flipping them both around so he was now on top and placing his hands besides his lover, Bumblebee began to thrust into Arcee. "Oh Bee." Arcee moaned. Bumblebee quickly picked up the pace, thrusting his rod within her hard. Arcee grabbed Bee's shoulders and grinned as she enjoyed the ride. She moaned loudly as she let the teenage mech worked out his frustrations on her. She felt no need to buck against him as he was moving so hard and fast withing her.

Having just caused her to climax, Bumblebee tried his best to bring about Arcee's overload as soon as possible. He lifted one arm off the berth and used it to massage one of her breasts again. Arcee began to cry out louder as she enjoyed the young mech fragging her hard. "OH FUCK BEE! HARDER!" She called out. Bee obliged. He moved onto his knees and began pounding Arcee as hard as he could. He began to feel the pressure build up in his pole.

"OH YES! OH FRAG!" Arcee shouted, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as Bee gave his best to her. "I'm almost there." She called out, making Bee grin. Her overload wasn't far off either. He pounded her harder than he ever had before. He began grunting out staticy buzzes.

Bumblebee's head shot up and his synthetic vocals let out an electronic screech as he climaxed. His rod pulsed as it released his seed. Arcee screamed as her teenage lover's hot, sticky seed filled her, causing her to overload, shooting hot fluids onto Bee's large rod as he continued to work hard at pumping in and out of her as he filled her with his essence.

The two fell limp on their berth as their Cybertronian highs began to fade. Bumblebee lay atop of Arcee who wrapped her arms fully around her shuddering mech. She relaxed as she enjoyed the last of Bumblebee's transfluid seeping into her from his large pole. She felt warm inside where the teenager's hot seed lay deep within her.

"We do this all the time, don't we Bee." Arcee noted.

"yep." Bee said blissfully as the last of his seed trickled out of him.

"How would you feel if I got pregnant?' Arcee asked, suddenly. Bumblebee's eyes widened. He looked at her, completely surprised.

"That's kinda out of nowhere." He beeped.

It's just we mainly interface for fun and comfort. Not to mention your so young. I know you would help me raise a sparkling but I don't want it to happen if you don't want me to have your child or if you don't feel you're ready." Arcee explained.

"Do you think there's a chance that might happen soon?" He asked.

"It is a popular belief that the more masculine you are, the more spark energy you give in climax." Arcee reminded him. "It is a bit silly but if it is true, I expect you might in the near future." Arcee explained.

Bee was silent for a moment, thinking as well as soaking up Arcee's compliments on his masculinity. Eventually he spoke.

"I'd love you to have my child." He decided.

"Are you sure, Bee?." Arcee asked.

"I am sure." Bumblebee said, confidently. "We may just do this for fun, but I don't think I've ever met anyone I'd rather give my sparklings to."

"Are you saying you love me?" Arcee asked, now as surprised as Bee was before.

"I'm really not certain." Bee admitted. "Maybe."

Arcee kissed him. "Well Bee... If you do, it's possible... I might love you too." Arcee said.

"Wanna celebrate with another round?" Bumblebee asked.

"BEE!" Arcee exclaimed disapprovingly.

"I'm sure I could get ready again." He added.

"What's there to celebrate?" Arcee asked.

"That we decided to have sparklings. And what better way to celebrate than trying to impregnate you." He explained.

Arcee rolled her eyes. Bee goes with any excuse to interface. "Fine." She finally agreed. Sliding herself down, Bee groaned as she began stroking his interface rod again. It was going to be a long night. Although at least it would be a long, pleasurable night.

**Hope you enjoyed. Remember, reviews welcome.**


	3. Simple Seduction

Sorry this took so long. I didn't notice this story had followers until I was just about to post this chapter. But thanks for following and favoriting... Favoriteing... Favoring... Whatever. But thanks.

**Chapter 3: Simple Seduction.**

Smokescreen drove through the exit of the Autobot base in vehicle form. He could never decide if he loved or hated it. The drive through it was too long and it was really stuffy.

As he saw the light at the end of the tunnel coming into view, he thought about how good the anticipation was after the long drive. When he finally completely exited the mountain, the outside world seem so much bigger and brighter than it otherwise would have.

Smokescreen surveyed his surroundings however his attention was quickly drawn back to the view directly in front of him. Arcee was returning back after her patrol, speeding towards him in motorcycle form. He briefly wondered if he could go another direction to avoid Arcee who clearly didn't like him, hoping she hadn't seen him. He instantaneously realized that wouldn't be possible due to the fact they were in the open desert. There was not a chance of avoiding her view.

In a matter of moment, the gap between Arcee and himself was quickly disappearing. When they were really close, Arcee hit the breaks. She slid sideways toward him. Seeing this, Smokescreen decided he had to stop as well.

When completely stopped, Arcee remained in Vehicle form "Hey Smokescreen." Arcee greeted.

Smokescreen also remained in Vehicle mode. "Hey." he said unenthusiastically.

"Going out for drive?' Arcee asked.

"What else could I be doing in Vehicle form?" He asked back, annoyed and confused by the question.

"I meant for fun." Arcee clarified.

"Oh. Yeah." He said.

"Mind if I join ya?" She asked.

"Uh, well, you see the thing is..." Smokescreen said, struggling to come up with an excuse for her not to come.

"Come on, how about a race. It's been ages since I've last had one." Arcee said.

"I guess a race could be fun." Smokescreen admitted.

"Follow me. I know a good place." Arcee stated before turning to drive off.

Smokescreen followed. He was rather surprised Arcee wanted to race with him. Or do anything fun with him. In fact he had been starting to wonder if she had fun at all.

The two drove for ten minutes in silence across the dessert. Eventually Arcee broke the silence to state their arrival. The two transformed and Smokescreen looked around the area.

"This looks pretty good." He agreed.

"Thought you'd like it." said Arcee.

"So, have you raced much before? I didn't peg you for the racing type." He asked.

"From time to time. There isn't really much to do on Earth that Cybertronians are familiar with." Arcee pointed out. "Anyway, Are we gonna stand around talking or are we going to race?"

The day went on and Smokescreen and Arcee raced for an hours, changing locations a couple of times. Smokescreen skidded across the finish line of their eleventh race. "YEAH!" He shouted as Arcee crossed just a second later.

"I win again." He announced happily. "That's... what's the score again?"

"I can't remember." Arcee lied.

"man, I never imagined myself having this much fun with you." Smokescreen stated.

"Me neither. With you that is." Arcee said.

"I'm not sure I've felt such a thrill off the battlefield in a while." He said.

"And that's your problem." Arcee stated, breaking the good mood. "You can enjoy yourself off the battlefield. You shouldn't be looking forwards to each battle."

"Look, it's not just about having fun. It's about greatness." Smokescreen reminded her.

Arcee rolled her eyes. "And that's just as bad. Either way, you want this war. And as long as people want war, it'll never go away." Arcee said, raising her voice slightly.

Arcee Transformed for the first time in in hours as she tried to think of a new way to get it through to him. "Look. In war, the innocent get harmed just as much as the soldiers." She pointed out. "What would your greatness say about a hostage situation. One with humans." Arcee asked him.

Smokescreen Transformed to think about it. Arcee stretched due to how long she'd gone without transforming. Smokescreen found himself distracted by this. His eyes moved over Arcee's body, eying every part, every curve.

"Uuuuh..." Smokescreen said, distracted.

High in the sky, two Decepticons flew towards Smokescreen and Arcee, unnoticed by the arguing pair. Quickly, one spotted them.

"Autobots!" One announced.

"Great. It's been ages since I've had a fight." The other said excitedly.

"Wait while I call in." The first told him.

"Aw, you're no fun." The second whined.

"This is Energon scout Five and Six to Nemesis." The first called over his com link.

"This is Megatron. What do you have to report." Came the reply.

"Two Autobots sighted. Requesting permission to engage." The trooper asked.

"Permission granted. Extinguish their sparks and bring me their heads!" Megatron demanded.

Back on the ground, Smokescreen was still struggling to concentrate on Arcee's question.

"You can't think of anything, can you?" Arcee accused.

"Hey that's not fair. How am I meant to think with you constantly stretching?" Smokescreen said angrily.

"What? Are you attracted to me?" Arcee asked bluntly.

"Errrr..."

"What's that?" Arcee suddenly said, hearing the sound of missiles. She looked around then spotted two approaching rapidly. "INCOMING!" Arcee yelled.

The two jumped away a seconds before impact. The force of the explosion sending Smokescreen tumbling. The two Decepticons rocketed towards the ground until they were 20 feet in the air. They transformed and then fell to the ground, landing with a loud thud.

"Well, well. Arcee." One said. "Haven't seen you in a while. Where've ya been? We haven't fragged in ages?"

"Whoa! What?" Smokescreen exclaimed.

"I never did that willingly." Arcee growled.

"Oh come on. You put up so little fight. And it happened so often. You can't tell me you didn't want it." The first one said.

"Well I have a mech now. I don't need you. And if you don't leave, you'll experience me put up a real fight." Arcee told him sternly.

"Pity." The Con said. "But I'm sure I'll get all the port I need once I snuff your Autobot hide.

Smokescreen noticed the explosion had pushed him to one side and both Cons were looking at Arcee. Taking advantage of this, he blasting the first one in the arm who screamed in pain. The second turned to him, aiming his gun. At the exact same time, Smokescreen aimed at him causing a standoff.

Arcee ran up to the first one before he had time to recover, she jumped onto him, smashing her feet onto his head and launching herself off him and into the air, blasting at the second Con.

The second turned around to aim at where the blasts came from but before he could open fire, Smokescreen used the opening to blast him, his laser bolts burning through his armour and into his circuits, killing the Decepticon.

The first Con got up, running up to them. Arcee turned to face him, readying herself for close rang combat. As he charged her, trying to tackle she grabbed his shoulders and boosted herself over him. Before he had time to react, Smokescreen ran up and punched him in the face. He stumbled around the other way, groaning. Once he did, Arcee extended her blades. Leaping at him, with one swipe, she cut his head clean off.

"You were great." Arcee said.

"I know" Smokescreen replied. "So were you." he added.

Arcee looked down at the corpse. "Pity." She sighed "He was brutal at interfacing." She remarked.

"So you actually interfaced with Decepticons?!" Smokescreen said in shock.

"Yep. I can't help myself. I love interfacing." She freely admitted to Smokescreen's surprise.

"We should get out of here." Arcee decided. Smokescreen agreed and Arcee called in a ground bridge. As they walked through the bridge, Arcee stepped close to Smokescreen. Arcee spoke in a more sensual tone.

"If you were a better team player, you'd find I could bring benefits you've never dreamed of." Arcee said.

"Wha... I mean, really? Uh, you would?" Smokescreen stuttered, the thought of the things Arcee might do causing his interface rod to come to life.

"How about we get back to my quarters so I can give you a little lesson in teamwork?" Arcee offered.

"Whoa, um, OK." Smokescreen agreed, his rod already hard against it's cover.

Once they were in the base, they walked towards Arcee quarters. Bumblebee walked up to them as Arcee had arranged. "Hey Smokescreen, can you help me with something?" Bee asked though beeps.

"Aw Bee, I can't..."

"it'll only take a couple of minutes." Bee insisted.

"Fine." Smokescreen agreed. "I'll... do that... thing with you after I've finished this." Smokescreen told Arcee.

"I'll be in my quarters." Arcee agreed. Smokescreen couldn't wait.

**Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are always welcome.**


	4. The First Lesson

**Chapter 4: The First Lesson.**

Smokescreen finished helping Bee and made his way to Arcee's quarters as he had agreed. The wait had only served to increase his anticipation of what's to come. The pressure behind his cover was becoming unbearable. His hard rod pressing against it's cover, blocked from it's full erection.

Smokescreen finally reached Arcee's quarters. He knocked on the door. "Who is it?" He heard Arcee ask on the other side.

"Smokescreen." He confirmed.

Smokescreen heard the door unlock so he pushed it open. He stepped inside and his jaw dropped at sight he saw. The entire room filled with those white sticks the humans sometimes burned for light. In the center of the room lay Arcee, striking a sexy pose on the berth with no covers on. He walked over to Arcee, the pressure behind his cover momentarily forgotten.

Smokescreen carefully moved onto the berth, laying in front of Arcee. He placed a hand on her ass and squeezed it. "So this would be one of the pros to teamwork. Smokescreen asked, grinning as he slowly slid his hand across her body and onto her breasts. "This and much, much more." Arcee said then gasped as Smokescreen gently squeezed her breast. "I always wanted to do this." he whispered as he moved a second hand up to her other breast.

"Well you could feel them whenever you wanted." Arcee moaned as she enjoyed Smokescreen massaging her breasts.

As he massaged Arcee's breasts, Smokescreen was becoming hot and his interface was straining against it's cover. Smokescreen fought back the urge to release it as he concentrated on Arcee.

He rolled her nipples between his fingers. Arcee moaned. He was good. Better than Bee was his first time. Mainly because Smokescreen's confidence kept his hands steady.

"Get up" Arcee ordered.

"Uh, OK." Smokescreen agreed, carefully getting off the berth and standing up.

Arcee then knelt down in front of him. Smokescreen realized what about to do. Arcee placed her hands on his cover and removed it. Smokescreen sighed as his hard rod sprung forth, finally released of it's confines.

"Oh WOW!" Arcee exclaimed in genuine surprise. "You're big." She said, making Smokescreen very proud. "I think bigger than Bumblebee." She added.

"Bumblebee! You frag him too?!" Smokescreen said in surprise then moaned slightly as Arcee began to stroke him, bringing him fully up.

"That's right. He's the mech I told that 'Con about." Arcee explained as she continued to get a good feel of his rod. "Hope you don't mind." She added before she stopped stroking and admired the sight of Smokescreen's fully up rod.

"I, uh... guess I won't." Smokescreen stuttered, finding it even harder to think than ever. "I like him. Friendly mech. I wouldn't mind fragging you with him." He said then without thinking added. "I could almost frag him." He then gasped as Arcee's tongue touched his rod.

Arcee started running her tongue up and down his long stalk. She ran her tongue over the head, flicking the tip. Smokescreen shuddered and pretransfluid seeped out of his rod. Arcee licked the pretransfluid off the tip, earning another shudder and more transfluid.

Arcee pressed his pole against cheek and looked up to his face. The darkened eyes and smirk on her's drove Smokescreen wild.

"Mass-shift this down to my size and we can continue." Arcee told him.

As soon as Arcee asked, Smokescreen obeyed without even thinking. Arcee then moved her lips over his head and engulfed it. Smokescreen gasped again as pleasure spread down his rod, making Arcee grin around his thick hear. Arcee flicked the very tip with her tongue again making him shudder harder.

Arcee slowly slid down his shaft, taking more into her mouth. She began to bob her head up and down on it. "OOOH" Smokescreen groaned. He couldn't believe how good it felt. He had never imagined it would be this good.

Arcee wrapped a hand around his long shaft and began to stroke what she couldn't fit in her mouth. Arcee then began circling her tongue around his rod. Smokescreen let his head fall back and groaned louder. This was unbelievable. He placed a hand on Arcee's head and moved her along his pole faster. He felt pressure building up in his rod. Like when his it was confined, he now desperately needed release.

Arcee began to take him down her throat. "Oh FRAG!" He called as the tightness squeezed his rod. The hand that was stroking his stalk moved down to his balls which it began to play with. He couldn't hold out much longer. Arcee was sucking like crazy. The pressure was building up to insane levels. He couldn't hold it in. "I'M GONNA BLOW!" He shouted then threw his head back and grunted as he exploded into overload, the pressure releasing itself in the form of transfluid shooting down Arcee's throat.

Arcee gagged as it clogged up throat. Arcee pulled the pole out of her throat and bent down, coughing up the transfluid. "OHHH" Smokescreen moaned as his seed shot onto the bent over Arcee's back. He forced himself to look down at Arcee as she coughed up his essence.

As his overloaded ended, Smokescreen relaxed. He looked at his seed slowly trickling down her back. He walked around Arcee until he could see ass cheeks as his seed trickled between them and dripped onto the floor.

"Wow. That was also a big load." Arcee noted. "Even more than what Bumblebee shoots." She added.

"Bee must be a great frag." Smokescreen said.

"He is." Arcee sighed. Arcee was then surprised by Smokescreen's rod. "You're not even half down!" She exclaimed.

"Well you'll just have to try again." Smokescreen said with a huge smirk as he knelt down. He slid his pole up and down Arcee's asscheeks. Arcee was very tempted to let him push it in and ride her like the bike she turned into. He pressed his pole against her entrance.

Arcee reluctantly turned around and Smokescreen groaned in disappointment. Arcee grabbed her breasts squeezed them against either side of Smokescreen's pole. She began slowly sliding them up and down his rod. Smokescreen mood was immediately improved by the sight of Arcee massaging his rod with her breasts.

Arcee slipped his tip back into her mouth and sucked on it, making him groan as her tongue circled his tip. Smokescreen grabbed Arcee's breasts and began to massage himself. With her hands free, Arcee plunged two fingers into herself.

Arcee had to work her port as well as she could to make up for lost time. Thrusting her fingers in and out as fast as possible. Smokescreen couldn't believe he was massaging his rod between Arcee's large breasts. He began to rub his thumb against the nipple. Arcee moaned as he did. The added pleasure helping Arcee along.

Smokescreen could feel the pressure in his rod begin to build up again. He began to thrust between Arcee's breasts. He could feel Arcee's tongue circle the head of his rod. It wouldn't be long before he overloaded. He focused his attention on Arcee's lovely breast. The pressure in his rod wouldn't be able to keep building for long. He began thrusting as hard as possible.

Smokescreen grunted as he exploded into climax. He couldn't keep his rod in Arcee's mouth as he thrust wildly, his seed splashing against face. Arcee screamed as her fingers achieved their objective and triggered overload. Smokescreen stepped back and watched Arcee go through overload as he shot the rest of his seed over Arcee's tits, thick steams of sticky seed releasing onto her nipples and breasts.

"Wow." Smokescreen sighed as his high started to fade. "That was great." He said as his rod finally started deflating. "So what's next? Port?" He asked as he massaged Arcee's transfluid covered breasts.

"I'm afraid there won't be port." Arcee stated coldly. "It's time for you to go. There will be another lesson tomorrow."

"Frag!" He cursed. He leaned down and sucked on Arcee's tit one last time, making her moan. "It was great fragging." He said

Smokescreen reattached his armour and walked towards the door. "I look forwards to tomorrow." He said as he left.

As he turned, closing the door behind him, he saw Bumblebee standing outside, leaning against the wall opposite the door.

"BUMBLEBEE!" He shouted in surprise.

"Sounds like you and Arcee had a good time in there." Bumblebee buzzed.

"Look, Bee, i, i, it's not what it looks like." Smokescreen insisted.

"You mean Arcee didn't blow you like we agreed?" Bee asked.

"Wait, like WE agreed. As in Arcee AND you?" Smokescreen said.

"Yep." bee confirmed and Smokescreen sighed in relief.

Bee wrapped an arm over Smokescreen's shoulders and the two began to walk. "I wanna hear all about it." Bee said.

**I hope you enjoyed. Reviews are welcome.**


	5. Becoming Closer

Sorry this took a while. I've been having keyboard problems. However, now they're over, I've also started work on another story I may post the first chapter of soon.

**Chapter 5: Becoming Closer.**

Smokescreen waited in his quarters eagerly for Arcee to arrive. Having been promised another lesson in teamwork, he had been thinking about it all day. When Arcee finally told him it would be at 17:00, his anticipation got even greater. He soo hoped he'd get a chance to frag Arcee in her port.

Smokescreen heard someone, no doubt Arcee, walking towards his quarters. Smokescreen got into position on his berth and removed his cover to present her with his already up rod.

The door opened and in walked Bumblebee.

Smokescreen almost screamed. He struggled to cover up his rod with his hands. Completely failing due to how big he was. Bumblebee laughed.

"Why are you laughing? GET OUT!" Somescreen shouted.

"Hey, Arcee sent me here in her place." Bumblebee explained.

"What?!" Smokescreen said in shock. "I'm meant to frag with you?"

"Apparently you said you could." Bumblebee reminded him

"Wha.. I.." Smokescreen stuttered, embarrassed beyond belief. Arcee told him that!?

"Hey, Arcee's my fem. If you wanna keep interfacing with her, you have to be with me." Bee reminded him.

"I didn't mean... What I meant was..."

"You were excited and you said whatever you thought would get Arcee to frag you?" Bumblebee suggested.

"What? NO!" Smoke exclaimed. "I just, can't see myself actually interfacing with a mech." He explained. "But if I did, it would probably be you."

"If we're both going to be with Arcee, we should be closer ourselves." Bee stated as he walked towards the Smokescreen.

Bee knelt down in front of Smokescreen. "I, myself have never been with another mech before." He said

"HEY, what are you doing?" Smoke said as Bee reached out and grasped his pole and began to stroke it.

"OHHH!" Smokescreen moaned as Bee rubbed his length.

"Just loosen up a bit." Bee instructed him.

Smoke groaned as Bee pleasured him. He'd been needing this all day."I do find you attractive." He admitted.

After a minute, Bumblebee stood back up and pulled Smoke off the berth and onto his knees. Smokescreen watched as Bumblebee removed his cover and a large, erect pole sprung forth right in front of his face. Smokescreen was hesitant but after being jerked by Bee, his excitement was getting the better of him. He reached out and grabbed Bumblebee's rod and began to stroke it. He had to admit, he sort of did want to taste it.

"Arcee's right, I am bigger than you." Smoke teased before he slowly leaned over and ran his tongue up Bee's mech-hood. He then slowly took the big tip into his mouth, as carefully as he could.

"That's it." Bee moaned as his watched the other mech engulf his head.

Smokescreen began sucking on Bumblebee who placed a hand on the older mech's head. Smokescreen started to bob up and down along Bee's length. Bee groaned. Smokescreen was better than he expected.

Smokescreen let Bee out of his mouth and began to lick up some of Bee's pre-transfluid off the stalk. It wasn't too bad. He returned to bobbing. He was enjoying pleasuring Bumblebee quite a bit. And Bee seemed to be enjoying himself to. Smoke began to stroke what he couldn't fit in his mouth with his hands. Bumblebee placed a hand on Smoke's head and started to guide him.

Smokescreen felt bumblebee begin to twitch in his mouth and he realized Bumblebee was going to overload any moment. Bumblebee started thrusting into his mouth. He did so faster and faster. Suddenly, Bumblebee cried out as he shot his transfluid into Smokescreen's mouth. Smokescreen tried his hardest to swallow it all however had no experience in doing so and soon started to gag on it. Bumblebee pulled his rod out and shot the rest onto Smoke's face.

Once his overload faded, Bumblebee stumbled back. "I'm guessing I did a good job." Smokescreen said, grinning. He felt somewhat proud after making someone overload. Even if it was another mech.

"Yeah." Bee simply said, recovering from a surprisingly good overload.

"Good. Now it's my turn." Smokescreen said and pushed Bee onto the berth. Laying down, on top of Bumblebee, he began kissing Bee on his mouth plate. Bumblebee raised his arms and wrapped them around the bigger mech as Smoke kissed him. Smokescreen then rolled Bumblebee onto his front.

"I'm gonna frag you good. "He said, scrapping Bumblebee's transfluid off his face and smearing it onto his own rod, positioning himself to enter his friend. Bumblebee couldn't bring himself to stop him and got onto his hands and knees.

Bumblebee flinched as Smokescreen pushed his head into his exhaust. "FRAG!" Bee exclaimed as pain shot through him. He truly had never taken anything into his exhaust before. He cursed his decision to let Smokescreen be the first person to do so. He was too big.

Smokescreen slowly slid the stalk of his rod into Bee. Smokescreen couldn't believe how tight it was. He groaned slightly as he pushed halfway in.

"Ugh, I don't think I'll get any further in." He informed Bee. "I, I'm fine with that." Bee said, not really wanting to go through with this.

"You ready?" Smokescreen asked.

"I think." Bee said, somewhat uncertain.

With that, Smokescreen slowly pulled his stalk out. They both groaned as he did. Once only his head was still in, Smokescreen slowly pushed back in before repeating this. He did so as gently as he could. Dominating Bee didn't mean he had to hurt him.

Smokescreen took a minute to pick up the pace. He leaned over the smaller mech and placing one hand on the berth for stability, while wrapping the other around Bee. "You OK?" He asked.

"Sure." Bee buzzed.

As Smokescreen thrust into Bee, slowly the pain started being drowned out. Bumblebee moved his head back to look at Smokescreen who was still holding him in and embrace.

"Harder!" Bee demanded.

Smokescreen grinned and didn't hesitate to comply. He began to stop holding back, thrusting fast into Bee, squeezing his large pole in and out of the older mech's exhaust pushing further and further in, making him moan in delight.

"Oh YES!" Bee buzzed and began bucking against Smokescreen. "Don't stop." He cried, taking cue from Arcee, crying out and bucking hard against the mech fragging him.

Smokescreen moved him arm off the berth , hoping Bee would be able to hold his weight. Bumblebee did, holding the mech thrusting into him up as he had his exhaust ravaged. However what Smokescreen did next certainly made things harder for Bee as Smokescreen reached under Bee and grabbed Bee's rod, stroking the lengthy pole.

Bumblebee groaned as he received double pleasure. "Oh FRAG!" He shouted. He could already feel the tightness in his rod building up. He wasn't going to last much longer. He bucked harder against Smokescreen, trying to get more of his massive rod inside.

As Smokescreen had more and more of his rod squeezed into Bee's tight exhaust, he began to feel the tightness in his own rod building up. No longer holding anything back at all, he thrust as fast as possible into Bumblebee, no longer caring if he hurt the smaller mech, his overload taking priority over everything.

The pain in Bumblebee's exhaust was increasing from Smokescreen's merciless pounding but as his own overload began to build up, bee could only concentrate his imminent release. Bee thrust back against Smoke's large pole then forwards, thrusting his own pole into Smoke's jerking hand, giving himself entirely to Smokescreen's embrace of him.

As Smokescreen started thrusting his rod all the way into Bee, the pressure in it was on the verge of being released. He squeezed his arm hugging Bee tighter and shouted "YES! YES! YES!" as he went over the edge, feeling his translfuid racing to the tip of his interface. "OHHHHHHH!" He shouted as it finally squirted out, into Bee. He kept shouting as he filled his friend's exhaust with his sticky seed.

Bumblebee felt Smokescreen's hot seed pouring into him and it sent him over the edge, "I'M OVERLOADING!" He shouted as his own seed began to shoot once more from his rod, painting the wall blue.

Smokescreen never let up as he continued to shoot his essence into Bee. He pounded Bee hard and jerked him fast as he rode his high. He could feel Bee's large rod pulsing as it kept spraying it's load, which slowly trickled down the wall and onto the berth.

Eventually the two's highs began to fade. Bee's releases became less powerful, shooting thick burst of transfluid only onto the berth beneath him. Smokescreen slowed his thrusts. He pounded Bee hard, every couple of seconds, forcing his last few bursts of seed into Bee.

Once their highs were completely over, Bumblebee collapsed onto the berth and Smokescreen followed. They rested for a moment, in the aftermath, of their overload.

"So how was your first frag?" Bumblebee asked.

"Amazing." Smokescreen stated. "How was your first time with a mech?" He than asked.

"It was great." Bee said. "You were surprisingly good." He complemented.

Smokescreen got off Bumblebee and pulled his rod out. Bee sat up on the berth, leaning against the wall and the two watched as Smokescreen's sizable load quickly began to flow out of Bee. Smokescreen sat next to Bee to watch his seed flow out of the other mech, placing his hands behind his head.

"You know" Bee said "Arcee's really lucky to have two mechs like us."

"Yeah." Smokescreen agreed.

"You have a big interface and you handle it well." Bee stated.

"If I enjoyed sucking you're large rod,, I'm sure Arcee does." Smokescreen said.

The two looked at their cords.

"We are well hung, aren't we." Bee laughed.

Smokescreen simply replied "yep."

"I never would have imagined it." Bee admitted.

"I would have been surprised if I wasn't." Smokescreen said, smugly.

Smokescreen then wondered. "Imagine what we could do to Arcee." He said.

"You should see what I do to her, on my own, on a daily basis." Bee bragged.

"I'm just trying to imagine what she does to you." Smoke stated, his interface twitching.

"I think I'll need a second round." Smokescreen said with a grin.

Bumblebee got off the berth and knelt down in front of Smokescreen and began to stroke him again. "Now I'm wondering what YOU could do to Arcee." He said.

"how 'bout I give you a preview of what I'll do." Smokescreen said. He planned to frag the whole night.

**I hope you enjoyed. Comments and reviews welcome.**


End file.
